


surrogate mission

by sprosslee



Series: la ronde du minami [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming of Age, Crying, Kissing, M/M, Pining, depressed Phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprosslee/pseuds/sprosslee
Summary: Phichit kisses nothing like he skates. It doesn’t matter, Minami is already drunk off him, his scent and his desperate licks. He shamelessly grinds against Phichit’s leg. “More”, he moans.“Speak Japanese, please,” Phichit growls and tugs his bottom lip. “I’d like that a lot.”***The one where Phichit wants and doesn’t really want Minami.





	surrogate mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strifenhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strifenhart/gifts).



> Although this is part of a series, it should not be a problem to understand what’s going on without reading the other three parts. You only need to know that Minami sleeps with another skater every year at the Grand Prix Final banquet (Emil and Georgi in the first part, Christophe in the second and Yuri and Otabek in the third). Each time, Minami learns more and becomes more experienced. This is his final round.

Minami knows knows his insatiable need for adventure is what has brought him back to the Grand Prix banquet. “I probably shouldn’t be here,” he still says, which makes Guang-Hong raise a slim eyebrow and Leo snort.

“Guys, it’s true. I think I’ve had all the decent ones already.”

“You’re the worst,” Leo says. His eyes are rolling back so far he’s basically staring at the back of his own skull but he still can’t hold back a smile. “Don’t tell me you’ve slept with every ice skater who’s at the banquet.”

“Not with everyone, that would be ridiculous,” Minami says, taking a sip of his cocktail and hoping he looks as sophisticated and experienced as he feels. “I’ve not slept with you, for example.”

“ _Jesus_ , Ken,” Leo says.

“I’ve had Emil, Georgi, Christophe and Yuri... and Otabek, but I’m not sure he technically counts.” Sitting in a chair observing the whole action while Minami fucked Yuri is not the same as fucking someone for real, he’s quite positive about that.

“You even had Otabek?” Guang-Hong whispers and turns all red. “I thought you’d made that up.”

Leo drags Guang-Hong into the circle of his arms. “I’m glad you haven’t caught an STD, bro. I have no idea why we still hang with you.”

“I’m cute, that’s why,” Minami says and smiles his most seductive smile.

“Yeah right. _Especially_ with that new grown-up hair cut of yours,” Leo says, clearly unimpressed by Minami’s skills.

“Hey, it’s supposed to make me appear more mature!” Minami whines. The hairdresser even told him he looked like a younger Yuuri Katsuki, especially since Minami went back to his natural black hair colour.

“Doesn’t help when you pout like a teenager”, Leo says, Guang-Hong quietly chuckling in his embrace. “Do you want to get laid tonight or not? Then get your act together.”

Although he doesn’t want to admit it, Leo, who’s always been the reasonable one in their little group, has a point. So Minami makes sure his face is all grown-up and un-pouted, and runs a hand through is hair just to make himself even more presentable.

However, they soon come to the conclusion there are not many options. Emil finally got together with Sara and only has eyes for her. Georgi is nowhere to be seen although he’s now the head designer of the Russian team and came to watch the Grand Prix Final together with Yuuri-senpai and Viktor. Christophe finally retired after last season.

And Yuri and Otabek? They have been in their own world on the other side of the room for the last half hour. Yuri suffers from an Achilles’ tendon tear and couldn’t compete this season, so Otabek has been busy with feeding him tiny canapes and fussing over him like a worried mother. It is heartwarming. Not that Minami wants to join them. No, he doesn’t. At all. _Nope_.

The only decent one that’s left is Phichit, and Phichit is so out of Minami’s league, especially since he became Yuri’s successor as the ice prince. Minami might have become a bit bolder during the last years, but he doesn’t dare to approach him. Not after Phichit’s impressive win today and his inspiring speech during the interviews where he silenced the crowd with his dazzling smile and his perfect eyeliner.

He looks equally dazzling now in his red Mr. Turk suit and outshines Viktor and even Yuuri-senpai, who’s become a bit chubby over the course of the last year. Minami only allows himself to ogle at him for only a brief moment before averting his gaze.

“I’m not worthy,” he whines, grabs Guang-Hong and drags him over to the buffet tables. “At least I have carbs. Carbs are always there for me.” Those slices of cake better taste as delicious as they are looking.

Leo, who has followed them, clears his throat. “I don’t wanna frighten you but… dude…. He’s coming over.”

“Who?”

“Phichit.”

_Oh crap._ Minami feels Phichit’s presence behind him like a thousand radiating suns before he turns around to face him. Phichit smiles at him, his eyes so dark and oh so beautiful. In the corner of his eyes Minami catches sight of Leo, who has a sly, weird grin on his lips, and Guang-Hong, who looks as if he’d just witnessed a brutal murder.

Phichit floats closer and tilts his head. He’s tiny, but since Minami’s very late growth spurt last summer everyone feels short compared to him. Not that it makes any difference. He’s not in charge. Phichit is.

“Come with me,” Phichit purrs, ignoring Leo and Guang-Hong completely, with his dark eyes only on Minami.

Minami has no idea how Phichit manages to do that, but this single sentence sounds so wanton he immediately feels his cock twitch. The thought of Phichit’s lithe body moving against his is enough that he almost creams his pants. He obeys and follows Phichit, which will give Leo another reason to roll his eyes. Minami makes a silent promise to make up for it in the morning and gives them the victory sign before stumbling after Phichit. Who’s already crossed the room to make his way to the elevator, not paying attention to the other people, their whispers and their stares.

Minami can’t stop grinning. This might be the effect of Phichit’s bubble butt swaying in front of him, in the tightest dress pants humanity has ever seen, his perfume that is all cinnamon and sugar, and because apparently it’s happening again - he’s gonna get laid! The Grand Prix Final banquet is truly a magical time.

As soon as the doors open, Phichit pushes him into the elevator, presses the button to the seventh floor and before Minami can catch his breath, he slams him into the wall. Their teeth collide painfully.

Minami winches, a high-pitched, disgraceful sound muffled by Phichit’s lips, but succumbs to the force of nature trapped in here with him. Phichit kisses nothing like he skates. It doesn’t matter, Minami is already drunk off him, his scent and his desperate licks. He shamelessly grinds against Phichit’s leg. “More”, he moans.

“Speak Japanese, please,” Phichit growls and tugs his bottom lip. “I’d like that a lot.”

Minami does as he’s told, he always does, his past lovers have raised him into an obedient man. “More”, he repeats in Japanese. Phichit’s pupils dilate until they are dark pits that threaten to swallow Minami whole. He presses his lips against Minami’s again and grips Minami’s hair, tugging, pulling, sending sharp pains through Minami, who knows since last year’s little horizontal adventure with Yuri and Otabek Minami that he is very much into that. He’s so hard it hurts. “Ah, I like that…”

It takes him three heartbeats to realize that the moisture on his cheeks means Phichit is crying. Minami pushes him away to make sure he’s not imagining things, being flooded with hormones and with a raging boner, but Phichit’s eyes are unmistakably wet with tears.

“What’s wrong?” Minami asks, tugging Phichit’s bangs behind his ears, caressing his glistening bottom lip with his thumb.

Phichit can’t look at him. “It’s not working. It’s not working at all”, he bawls and hugs him with the same amount of force he showed when kissing him before hiding his face in the crook of Minami’s neck.

Minami pats his back awkwardly while Phichit’s tears fall on his expensive shirt and his shoulders shake with silent sobs. “Where’s your room?” Minami asks just to fill the tiny space with any other sound than muffled crying. They arrive at the seventh floor, the doors open again. Thankfully the hallway is empty when Minami leads Phichit out of the elevator. “Please tell me.”

What the fuck is going on? He can’t tell anymore, but what he can tell is that this is getting more and more uncomfortable. This is not what he has signed up for. What he had had in mind was a night of fun and adventure, not… Well, certainly not this hot mess he’s now in.

“Phichit?”

It’s useless, Phichit is still sobbing. This is upsetting Minami more than it should, given the fact that he has done nothing to make Phichit cry - when you take away the fact that he might not be such a good kisser. Christophe told him he was good, and Georgi too - so what exactly is the problem? He decides that solving this mystery is a task for later. Now, it’s important to get Phichit somewhere safe so he can calm down, Minami’s room, for example.

Minami stays on the seventh floor too, in room 709, which is cluttered with clothes and shoes. Also, he completely forgot about the giant poodle plush sitting on his bed, a gift from Coach Yuuri after last year’s medal. It’s embarrassing, but Minami didn’t think he was having guests over tonight - usually his adventures end up in other peoples’ rooms. What will Phichit say about it?

Before he can follow this thought, Phichit wanders past him into the sleeping room as if sleep-walking. In front of the bed he turns around and looks at Minami with his giant eyes, eyeliner smeared, still beautiful. “Can I stay for a while?” he whispers.

Something in his gaze makes Minami slightly uneasy. He pushes the feeling back, helps Phichit out of his jacket and sits him on the bed, then he kneels down on the carpet to untie his dress shoes.

There’s nothing hot about any of this. Phichit’s swollen face is covered in tear streaks and snot, his hair is a mess. Still, he observes Minami from above like royalty, lips tight, back straight, truly a prince. He hasn’t stopped crying although there are less tears now.

When Minami is finished with the shoes, he gets up and stands in front of Phichit. “Do you have everything you need? I could leave for a while”, he wants to say, but before he can, a whispered “Stay” stops him. “I want to lie down,” Phichit says. “Could you get me some tissues?” With his head he signals Minami to search in the bathroom for that, a gesture fitting the ice prince he is.

Minami digs around in his toiletries until he finds a package of tissues, curses under his breath when he realizes toilet paper would have done the same job and comes back to the bedroom. There, Phichit has already wrapped in a blanket and resembles a very sad burrito more than the gold medal winner of this year’s Grand Prix. He’s hugging the poodle plush and has buried his nose in the soft artificial fur. “Sit with me,” he demands. Everything Phichit has said to Minami in the last hour has been worded like a demand.

So Minami sits, slips out of his jacket, throws it to the floor and drags Phichit into his arms. Phichit snuggles into them as if this is the only reasonable thing to do. He’s as warm as a radiator. Minami yawns and absentmindedly draws circles on Phichit’s back. Could have ended worse than that, he thinks - at least Phichit isn’t crying anymore, he’s just really quiet, as if thinking.

“Wanna talk about it?” Minami tries and for a moment, he toys with the idea to pat Phichit’s hair. They are not friends, not even acquaintances really, so he doesn’t, although the strands ook as soft as eiderdowns.

“No,” Phichit simply says. “I do not wanna talk. Just hold me for a while.”

Minami obeys as always.

***

The cold wakes Minami. Then he blinks and slowly remembers that he’s in his room. Another blink brings back the memory of Phichit, who’s naked apart from wearing black silken trunks and who’s currently opening his belt buckle. The blanket is gone. So is Minami’s shirt. “Wha-”

“Shhh,” Phichit whispers and looks at him from between his legs, his eyes glittering cheekily. There are no more signs of his breakdown, no, he’s glowing again. Even the smeared eyeliner is gone. Did he refreshen his makeup in the meantime? What time is it even?

Phichit’s fingers are nifty and Minami is incredibly drowsy. He can’t catch a coherent thought, so he raises his hands to put them on Phichit’s shoulders and presses his fingers into Phichit’s silky skin. “Hey,” he mumbles and feels as if his mouth was full of marbles. His cock stirs, showing interest.

Phichit pushes Minami away, giggles and licks his belly button. He shoves down Minami’s trousers; cold air greets a semi hard on. There is something entirely graceful in the way Phichit tilts his head, looks at Minami from between his legs and gives the tip a quick lick, then another one. “Mmmh,” he hums, just as if he’s just tasting the most delicious popsicle in the whole wide world.

Finally, Minami’s head clears. With a growl, he drags Phichit up. He shoves his trunks down, grabs his magnificent ass and kisses him, not caring about his own morning breath and the fact that only some time ago Phichit was crying in his arms for no apparent reason.

Now everything seems forgotten. Phichit gives in, grabs Minami’s face and sucks his bottom lip while making the cutest little moans. He has clearly brushed his teeth in the meantime, or he’s had a mint, or- Not that Minami really gives a damn.

It is as if the whole elevator situation never happened, it is like a distant nightmare Minami is very willing to shove aside and forget. Especially when Phichit’s presence in his room and Phichit’s skillful hands on him are the stuff of a thousand future masturbation fantasies.

Phichit licks the side of Minami’s neck, scratches down his sides. Soon, all of Minami’s skin is covered in goosebumps. He squirms under Phichit’s perfectly manicured fingernails and those eyes that are so dark they might as well be pitch black well shafts.

Phichit grins and catches Minami’s earlobe between his teeth. He bites it tenderly and licks it when Minami flinches, then kisses the shell of his ear.

“I want you to fuck me,” Phichit purrs. His warm breath tickles.

Minami blinks once, twice, until he gets what he’s just been offered on a silver tray. By now he’s so hard it hurts, his cock is leaking onto his stomach. The thought of fucking Phichit is so delightful that Minami gnaws his bottom lip so that he doesn’t explode right here and now. “Ah-”

“I want you to take me from behind, and I want you now. Can you do that?”

Minami nods, maybe a bit too eagerly, he realizes when Phichit chuckles.

“Oh my, you are so sweet. I might get a cavity,” Phichit whispers and places a soft kiss on Minami’s already swollen lips. Minami licks into his mouth to shut him up. He’s not sweet. He’s a man, and he will do his duty.

Phichit moans, slips out of Minami’s arms, getting on all fours. His cock hangs, dripping precum as he spreads his legs and throws Minami a look over his shoulder that speaks of need and want. “I hope you are prepared - because I am. Hurry.” Of course his bubble butt is even more perfect when presented like that, and so is his perfect asshole that sports a black butt plug. That Phichit is now pulling out. Slowly. While gasping and licking his lips. Coach Yuuri would be impressed with such Eros. Minami can’t help but stare and swallow. Hard.

“I’m waiting,” Phichit says. His cheeks are painted in an adorable pink that fits his golden skin tone.

“Lube!” Minami gasps. Thank all the Gods he was smart enough to put it into his nightstand when he checked in, just in case he woke up with a lean skater in his bed, willing to be taken. With shaking fingers he grabs the tube. He feels so lucky he might start crying.

When he’s finished preparing himself, he gets on his knees and guides his slick length to Phichit’s hole with one hand while steadying himself by grabbing Phichit’s hip with the other. Carefully he nudges Phichit, who lets out a whine.

“Don’t tease,” Phichit presses out through gritted teeth and jerks back a little.

Minami winches when he rubs against Phichit. _Can’t… come… yet...._ He grits his teeth and uses all his willpower to prevent coming all over Phichit’s back like a horny teenager.

“Don’t hold back. You can speak Japanese if you want.”

“As you wish,” Minami answers in his native language and can’t hold back a grin when he feels Phichit shudder under his fingers. This is everything he needs. Taking a deep breath, he moves forward, and delves into Phichit with a single push and moan. Phichit lets out a sharp cry and spreads his legs even farther - bless his trainer who apparently makes him practice splits.

It is nothing like the last banquet, with Yuri, so Minami just follows his instincts and Phichit’s gasps and pleas in broken Japanese. They soon fall into a steady rhythm. Minami’s balls smack Phichit’s ass, and the sound makes the memory of Chris fucking him tenderly two years ago bubble up in Minami’s brain.

It’s getting harder and harder to focus. Minami’s view tunnels while he stares between Phichit’s cheeks where his cock slides in and out, in and out. Phichit is whining by now, moving with him, pushing back as hard as he can.

“Don’t… stop - ah! Don’t… you… dare…”

Obediently, Minami grits his teeth. Only a bit longer. Just to drive Phichit over the edge, just to make him happy, to make him forget whatever was upsetting him before. “This is so good, you feel so good,” Minami growls in Japanese, his breath ragged, his forehead sweaty.

Phichit whimpers and claws the sheets and bends his back, clamping his muscles. “Yuuri,” he cries out, spurts all over the sheets and collapses.

Minami slips out of him with a gasp. He stares at Phichit’s lube-smeared ass and back in disbelief, glistening with sweat, his own cock throbbing angrily due to the sudden lack of pressure and warmth. The puzzle pieces fall into place. _Yuuri_?

“I’m not finished,” he whines. It sounds pathetic. He is pathetic - but apparently, so is Phichit.

Phichit growls and glares at him. “Make it quick,” he demands in between ragged breaths and raises his butt. Minami obeys. He grabs Phichit’s hips so hard that he’s quite sure it’ll leave a mark, but apparently there are other scars that are far deeper than any of his fingernails could ever dig.

Phichit’s slick hole welcomes him eagerly. Minami slips in and pounds into Phichit as hard as he can, ignoring the cries and the tears and the bad feeling in his chest that what he’s doing is oh so wrong.

When he comes as hard as never before, Phichit cries out with him and slumps onto the mattress as if he didn’t have a single bone in his body. Cum seeps out of him. The whole room smells of sweat and desperation. Minami wants to get up and vomit.

Phichit rolls into a ball and drags the blanket over him. “Lie with me,” he says and sighs.

Honestly, this sudden personality is unsettling, to say the least. It makes Minami wonder what exactly Phichit's real self is like - he's not sure he wants to get to know that side of him, now or ever.

"Will you?" Phichit sounds impatient and very tired. "Be my big spoon."

_So that you don’t have to look me in the face. Because this would destroy your little fantasy._ Minami has a strong urge to kick Phichit in the shins and then out of this bed, in exactly that order. Rather, he does what he is told - because he is the worst.

All of the tension drains from Phichit's limbs as he eventually falls asleep in Minami’s arms and Minami’s patience with the whole situation is gone. This experience is the lowest point of his banquet adventures and he’s sick and tired of it.

Minami cautiously wriggles out of Phichit’s embrace and stumbles around in the darkness to find his goddamn shoes and clothes. He finally wants to leave while he tries to push back the thought that he’s basically forsaking Phichit. In his own room.

_Arrrgh._

Soon, Minami finds himself in the lobby and on his way to the hotel bar. Alcohol. Alcohol will solve his problems, maybe. It works with Coach Viktor, so why not with him? If he can’t drown his sorrows, maybe a nightcap will help to clear his head, maybe even tell him how to deal with this whole fucked-up situation.

_I’ve done a good deed, right?_ No, that’s a terrible excuse excuse for what he has done and what has been done to him. There is nothing to whitewash here: he allowed himself to be a surrogate for his beloved coach, whom the Prince of figure skating himself apparently has a crush on. _Oh my. I am a terrible human being_. _I should have talked him out of it. I am the worst._

Minami fights back the urge to hide his face in his hands and sits at the bar instead, staring at the menu. He has absolutely no idea what to order. Beer? A cocktail? Vodka? What do people order when they want to drown their bad thoughts?

“Hey there, chicken nugget.”

Minami turns his head at the sound of his old nickname.

He’s older and his hair is longer and receding at the temples but the man sitting on the other end is unmistakably Georgi Popovic, in all his overdramatic glory.

“What took you so long?” Georgi says, comes over and with a flick of his slim wrist, he orders two drinks.

Minami can’t help but grin. It’s so Georgi to start the first conversation they’ve had in over two years like he was expecting Minami to show up an hour earlier. Apparently, everything about Georgi is still extra two years after Minami’s first banquet adventure. Possibly, he’s even become worse - his black velvet suit, most likely his own creation, is cluttered with purple rhinestones, the dress pants are incredibly tight. How Georgi can sit or even breathe in this outfit is a mystery. The sight of Georgi would surely have taken Minami’s breath away if he was younger.

However, Minami is not the inexperienced banquet freshman he used to be, and he won’t be flustered by Georgi’s flirtation. He can be very cool if he wants to. “Sorry, I had some other business to deal with.” Minami tries to sound nonchalant, because that’s all he can admit, and Georgi might know anyway because Minami’s suit is wrinkled and his hair most likely a mess.

The barkeeper fills the glasses and Georgi hands one of them over to Minami. “U-huh,” he says and smiles. He knows. There are slight lines around his eyes when he smiles. “I’m glad you’re here now. Hope you like whiskey.”

Not that Minami likes whiskey, but he won’t complain, Not now, not about the free drink and not about the distraction in form of his first lover.

They drink and are silent. “I missed you”, Minami eventually blurts out and is immediately sorry. Apparently he’s not as cool as he wants to be, but to his excuse Georgi radiates a presence that could even make Yuri Plisetsky reconsider his undying love for Otabek Altin, albeit for a moment. The three words can’t express what Minami really wanted to say and has only just realized. He misses the ease between Georgi and him and how simple it was to communicate wordlessly during Minami’s first night in the adult skating world. He misses the light touches and the hard kisses. He misses Georgi, but also Emil and Christophe, and everything he didn’t know was lacking in his encounters during the last few years, especially with the last one. How much does he have to drink to forget what has just happened? _Oh my._

Georgi chuckles. “Oh, you are still as adorable as ever.” He looks into his glass where ice cubes clank together, finishes his drink and signals the waiter for a refill.

“I thought about you often”, Georgi says after a while. “But I was already an old man when we first met, I didn’t think you were interested.” This is accompanied by a sigh. Apparently Georgi did not only get more extra over the years, but also even more afraid of getting older.

“You know that’s not true. You’re still very handsome,” Minami says and blushes immediately. But why should he not admit it: Georgi looks truly stunning in the sparkling suit, his blue eyes ocean deep.

“So are you.” Georgi cracks a smile. “Love the new hairstyle, it suits you. You’re not a chicken nugget any more. Guess I have to call you Kenjirou now, right?” He leans forward.

Minami closes his eyes to wait for a kiss that never comes, his heart hammering in his chest at the sound of Georgi pronouncing his first name with his faint Russian accent.

Georgi, however, only touches Minami’s head and pets him.

Minami’s face turns all hot in a flashback to their first night, to his gentle touch and his guiding fingers. Georgi’s amiable caress is a promise of more, of something to explore deeper.

When he finally realizes that he’s been oblivious all these years, Minami’s browns wrinkle. It’s superfluous to linger any longer, although it would be the easiest thing to do to put his head onto Georgi’s shoulder and give himself to him. Following him upstairs would be no challenge at all - Minami is an expert in that by now.

Before he can change his mind, Minami puts his glass down, slips off his chair, out of Georgi’s reach. The lack of warmth and touch almost make him whimper. Everything in him begs him to stay, to succumb to Georgi and to the memories of what they had once.

When he stands next to him sitting, they are almost the same height.

_It’s time to grow up._

“I think I should leave now,” he says and almost regrets it immediately. But still he gifts Georgi his best smile - Coach Yuuri and his Eros performance taught him well.

Then he turns around and leaves, feeling Georgi’s lingering gaze on his back.

He will go back to the banquet, he decides. Maybe, just maybe, there’s another young skater there, looking for a night of adventure - and Minami is more than willing to accompany him. He’s not a novice any more.

This night he’s going to become a master.

**Author's Note:**

> [Strifenhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strifenhart/pseuds/Strifenhart), this one is for you, for being my first fandom friend and my partner in crime. Maybe this story inspires you to finish the sequel to this one? :)
> 
> I wanna thank [Vixen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixen13) for her input on this fic, especially on how to torture Minami, also daffy, [topkatnikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/pseuds/topcatnikki) and [louciferish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish) from Discord. 
> 
> But the biggest thanks goes to the incredibly dedicated [ladymurloc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymurloc/profile), who read this fic with a critical eye and was not afraid to give excellent constructive criticism <3 (I only cried a bit ^_^) 
> 
> In the end, I have to say I like the outcome quite a lot because I can see that my English writing has improved over the course of seven months (to all my non-native fic writing peers out there, never let anyone tell you fanfic doesn’t improve your English ;)). There’s still so much to learn but I will try my best! 
> 
> Let me know what you liked or what you think needs improvement, I’d love to hear about it.


End file.
